The copy-nins fox
by grimmichilove
Summary: Naruto has just gotten back from his extensive training journey with jiraiya, but what will happen when naruto finds out about his new found feelings for the legendary copy-nin and how the the copy-nin react.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people here's the first page of the kakanaru, there will be moments of love to follow **wink wink** hope you like it. :).

* * *

I don't own the characters and stuff only this storyline unfortunately.

Naruto sighed as he entered his home, shutting and locking the door behind him before heading to his room to rest. He had just gotten back from his long trip with Jiraiya, to then go through sparring with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura chan. He is now completely worn out...

As Naruto lay on his back, he pondered about how everyone has changed. Most of them were chunnin now, heck Gaara was kazekage, everyone looked older, more grown up, he felt nostalgia at seeing them all again. However what he couldn't figure was Kakashi-sensei.

**flash back**

Naruto turned to face the masked jounin while visiting baa-chan Hokage, upon seeing Kakashi-sensei warmth appeared in the pit of his gut, he was ecstatic to see his sensei again after so long, but it felt different. He was happier seeing kakashi than he was everyone else...why?

**end flash back**

As naruto thought about it he quickly dismissed the notion as meaning nothing, it was probably just respect for the man who taught him a lot and friend who saw him through battles, at this new thought of clarification Naruto wiped the whole event from his head, got washed and dressed ready for bed before he let sleep consume him.

* * *

Outside, perched on a near by tree, sat a certain, silver haired jounin, Icha icha book in hand, as he observed the 'not so young' blond getting ready for bed, focused entierly on the blond rather than the book as he admired the boy from a didtance... taking in his clear blue eyes...his now well toned muscles, his...WAIT! WHAT WAS HE THINKING! He thought as he caught where his thoughts were leading him. Almost in a panic the jounin stood up at speed, snapping closed his book, before disappearing into the night...

don't forget to comment, I love the feed back people give. :) hope ya stay tuned for the next installment, till then,


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke with a start as his stomach growled at him, he had been so shattered after training that he had not eaten, at that thought a Cheshire grin grew on the fox's face, he knew exactly what he was going to get to eat, however he would need to get dressed first. Naruto picked up the pile of yesterday's clothes and walked to the bathroom, he had only a few suits Jiraiya had gotten him while away, and they all need to go to the wash seen as he had only just got back. Naruto got a wash as he wiped a lathered up sponge across his toned and lightly tanned body, before he ran water and shampoo through his hair. After that he dried himself off and got dress into his slightly smelly clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto locked his door and headed towards his favourite food place. He hadn't eaten at Ichiraku's in so long, he almost forgot the gorgeous taste of the Ramen there, only almost. Naruto remembered the splended taste of the noodles and the just perfect juices, how everything was cooked just right to release the ingredients full potential. As naruto's belly grumbled at the thought Naruto picked up the pace.

Kakashi sensed the blond leave his home, he didn't know why but he wanted to see him. Kakashi sensed the direction Naruto's chakara headed in and knew he was heading for Ichiraku's Ramen. "Seriously Ramen for breakfast this boy never changes in some areas" Kakashi thought to himself as he went to catch up to Naruto, just a moment later Naruto's chakara seemed to pick up the speed it was traveling, "does Naruto know I'm following, Wait... i'm not following him I want to see him" Kakashi thought as he continued on his way speeding up a bit himself as to catch up with the young fox.

Naruto pushed the curtain to food place aside as he entered. "Hey oyaji, a biiiiiig bowl of ramen please" Naruto said proudly as he sat down on the stools at the table top. Just then Kakashi entered panting slightly from running but Naruto didn't notice. "Hey kakashi-sensei, you wanting Ramen as well, I don't usually see you here?" Naruto asked with a broad smile across his face. "Actually Naruto, I wanted to treat you to rame..." kakashi broke off mid sentence as Naruto's super sized bowl of Ramen appered, presented by the broad smiling cook, who's face screamed I have made a good profit from my favorate money bank. Kakashi groaned inwardly as he saw Naruto twig to what Kakashi had said as the fox beamed towards him before digging into his bowl of Ramen, Kakashi ordered his own bowl of Ramen as he watched Naruto wolf his down at record speed.


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch with Naruto had been awful, neither of them had said a word and there was this awkwardness between them, Kakashi couldn't figure out why, Naruto had been very un-characteristicly quiet, a few times he looked like he wanted to say something but the moment he was about to he would turn sharply away and preoccupy himself with his food. Kakashi himself had not been able to think of a single conversation to have with the fox so just ate his ramen quickly as to make sure no one saw his face unmasked and then just sat there until Naruto was finished, once Naruto had finished Kakashi paid the extreme amount of five super sized Ramen bowls plus his own then said his fair well to Naruto and headed off, even though it was an awkward meal though, Kakashi still felt saddened as the fox walked away, why?

Naruto was walking in no particular direction as he thought about the lunch he had had with kakashi-sensei, why had it been so awkward? Naruto's hand was drawn up to his chin in thought as he walked, thinking about it, at the lunch kakashi-sensei had seemed tense like he wanted to say something but didn't know what, but what confused the fox more was that he had kept blushing why was I blushing? Was I embarrassed? No that's not right...is it? As Naruto thought he didn't notice Iruka-sensei spot him and try get his attention. "Hey Naruto, what's up you seem lost in thought?" Iruka asked knocking Naruto out of thought and back to being faced with a curious Iruka right in front of him. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei, I was just thinking some stuff over." Naruto said whilst rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment 'why did I hide what I was thinking about?' Naruto thought to himself. "Well Naruto how about to take your mind of things how about I treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen?" Iruka said with a kind smile on his face. "Uhh actually sensei, Kakashi sensei has just treated me to some but I will except the offer for another time" Naruto said he continued to rub the back of his head. What Naruto didn't notice was that he was actually blushing as well, Iruka picked up on him blushing 'does Naruto...like..Kakashi?' Iruka thought to himself 'Nahh he's just embarrassed and being offered more Ramen' Iruka concluded pushing his other thought aside. "ohh Right okay Naruto, how about we just catch up, cause I allways like to talk to my old students, and I haven't seen you in a while." Iruka said before Naruto and him carried on in the direction Naruto was heading.

Iruka and Naruto chatted for a while before they found that they were at Naruto's front door. "ohh err, how about ya come in for a cup of coffee sensei" Naruto offered as he opened his door. Naruto and him were long time friends even if they were sensei and ex-pupil, So Iruka just walked in after the invite like usual and took off his shoes by the door. Naruto did the same after closing the door and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on while Iruka sat on the couch observing how dusty Naruto's place had gotten 'Naruto isn't the cleanest of people so he probably hasn't thought of cleaning yet. Iruka looked out of the window while he waited for Naruto to come back, naruto even though it wasn't the best of places had a nice view from his home, t was as he was looking out that he noticed Kakashi sat in a near by tree reading on of his usual books of 'IchaIcha'. 'Odd, I wonder why kakashi is sat there' Iruka thought. Just then Naruto came through from the kitchen holding a tray with the cups of coffee on them, drawing Iruka's attention. Naruto sat down and picked up his cup whilst Iruka picked up his own. As Naruto started talking Iruka glanced back out of the window towards where Kakashi was to find he was gone. 'How very odd' Iruka thought before turning his attention back to Naruto.


End file.
